Blue hedgehog Dude for a Month
by RockstarTheDragon
Summary: My name is Mackenzie loran Jakies, I was a teenage human girl. At least until me and my friends make a crazed magic weilding modern Sonic fan mad and he turns us into Sonic characters. Now we have a month to find the good in modern games or else we'll be stuck that way forever.
1. Reflection

I yawned, that was a fun party last night. I just wished my X boyfriend John didn't bring those boring modern Sonic games, I was a die hard fan of the classics and wasn't a fan of those 3D games. To me they were just jokes to make money. I didn't mean to be rude but those games aren't even worth the time and money to me.

I started to open my eyes, greeted by the green walls of my room with a white ceiling that if you looked the rough texture long enough you could make out the outline of Japan. My room was complete with a classic Sonic poster, a dragon painting I entered in an art show once and got second place, and two windows and mirror near my closet. I had a self with a mix of video games and books (mostly Stephen King and classic sonic games), below those was my desk complete with a computer and drawing tablet. As I began to sit up I noticed something off.

My hands were abit bigger and my arms were skinnier, almost like rods. they were covered in tan fur, And my cloths were now abit too big for me. I shook my head, this was weird. Maybe I was dreaming? I pinched myself.

"Ow..." I winced. Wait, My voice had changed too! I sounded male and like I was 17 instead of fifthteen. I threw my blankets off and saw my legs too were skinny but covered in blue fur. My feet were bigger and rounder, I began to breath heavily. I jumped out of my bed and noticed I was shorter, I was already used to being a shorty but now I was around three foot. I ran over to my mirror and saw I was completely different, I was now a hedgehog! My cloths were still on me, but they were baggy. But my face now had large green eyes, instead of blue eyes. My brown hair had turned into six blue quills on the back of my head. I turned abit and saw I had two quills on my back, they were makeing bumps in the back of my shirt. my eyes were wide and I was trembling. In the back of my pants I saw something was poking a bump, I knew what it was. I poked it and It sent a shiver up my spine, it was a tail. My mouth pushed out into a muzzle, which was also covered in tan fur and my nose was black and poked out. My ears had moved to the top of my round head and the back of them were covered with blue fur and on the inside of them they had tan fur. This wasn't good, I was Sonic. Not only that but I was Modern Sonic. I was now a furry, a dude and even shorter.

"W-w-what's g-going on!" I shook out of my mouth. I didn't want to be... THIS! I didn't know what to do, I gripped onto my baggy shirt, I should probily take them off. I pulled my green long sleeved shirt and took it off. It revealed my flat chest and my back quills now didn't have to be crushed by my shirt. I gripped my pants, I got nervous at that. But luckly, like in Sonic games nothing was showing. I let out a breath of relief, I might of been a male now but at least it couldn't be seen. Finally I looked myself over, I really was modern Sonic. All I was missing were gloves and shoes.

I was lucky my parents weren't home, they worked alot and were only home five days a year. And I guess it was also good that I lived in the country side. I turned towarded my desk and saw that someone had left me a note, it had the Sonic logo on it. I picked up the peice of folded paper and inspected it. The logo from before was accompanied with John's name written in the same blue ink that the Sonic logo was drawn in. He was obsessed with Sonic, I was a fan myself but he beat me by ten miles. We were dating because we were fans, but soon we realized it was the only thing we had in common. We still talked and our socal status with each other was just friends. But every now and then we argued over which was better "Classic or Modern Sonic" and last night at the party, I slapped pizza in his face and he spilled soda on my shirt, at that moment our status became enemies. My friends did side with me on the classics while John just got mad at me and my pals.  
John, he was not only a Sonic fan but he also practiced magic. At first I thought it was joke until one day he mannaged to make a frog that walked on two legs. It freaked me out and I never told anyone out of fear of being called crazy. I decided to read the note.

Dear Mackenzie I can't take your bad mouthing of the Modern games anymore. You have to learn a lesson, that is why I've turned you into Modern Sonic. I've left you shoes and gloves like the ones from the games in a box next to your bed. You have one month to admit that the modern games are good, if you don't then you'll be stuck as Sonic for the rest of your life. And your friends from last night will also be paying the price too, but once you admit it you and your friends will revert to their normal selves.  
Your bud, John

"Why that idiot!" I yelled, about to cry. How could he do this, how did he get in my house? Why didn't I wake up last night in pain or something? I decided to open that box and put on those shoes and gloves, they fit perfectly on me, but then again I was Sonic now. After I put them on I grabbed my phone and decided to call John, but there was no answer. I headed downstairs and decided to grab some food, my phone still with me. I cooked a egg and decided to see if anything about my friends getting cursed as well. Sure enough there was a report about my friend Brook turning into Knuckles, and another about my friend Chloe turning into Tails. I guess the rest of my friends turned into the rest of the Sonic crew. I just hoped that we wouldn't get a Silver or Blaze since they were in Sonic 06 and even people in North Korea knew that game was lower then poop. My phone rang, it was Chloe, or should I say Tails. I answered.

"Mackenzie! I've turned into Tails!" She, but now he told me. I told him I was Sonic now, but I kept out the part about it being a curse, I didn't want loose another friend. "My parents are trying keep the news crews out of the house, and the government even wants to take me away." That last part made me worry. I then heard the house phone ring, I ran to it, I was faster! So fast I had to skid to a stop, I was still talking to Chloe when I grabbed the house phone.

"Chloe, just stay in your room. I'm going to come over and get you. Then were going to get the rest of the gang and get out town." I told him. He sounded nervous, but at least he said "Sure" and hung up. I answered the phone to get Knuckles voice.

"Mackenzie! What's going on!? Did it happen to you too!?" Brook asked in Knuckles voice. I told him the same stuff as I told Tails. He hung up and I headed out the door, I had to get Chloe/Tails and then get the rest of the gang. oh boy, today was going to be hard.

I Began to run at normal human speed, but after afew minutes I was starting to gain speed. I'd always sorta wanted to run fast like Sonic, but it also made thing it'd be hard to control. But it wasn't as hard as I thought, But I did have to think fast and make sure I didn't run into stuff. Soon I was going so fast that my arms I was pumping in front and behind me, I was going so fast that they were behind me now. I just let them stay like that. Soon I stopped in front of Chloe's house. News trucks, ambulences, cop cars and even swat trucks were parked up front. But almost all of them were empty because everyone was banging on the door, neighboors were just starring. Some reporters even saw me and began running toward me. But I ran away, how was I going to get Tails out? Tried to remeber the Lay out of The house. Then I remembered that the house next door was only a few feet away and the roof met Tails's bedroom window. Maybe we could open it and using his new ability of flight could escape.

I ran down the neighborhood and soon I heard cop seriens behind me, I turned my head abit and saw that some cops and news crews were following me. At the end of the neighbor I ran to a house and jumped, wow, I could jump higher than before. I landed face first on the tiled roof.  
"Ow, I'm going need to get used to this" I mumbled to myself, I got up and began running again. Soon I made it Tails house, I could tell be not only the crowd in front of it but it also had a blue shingled roof. I stopped at the house before it, now everyone's attention was drawn to me.

"CHLOE!" I yelled into his room. I could see the familiar, yet modern version of Tails. He opened the window, I reached my hand out. "I need to fly over here" I told him. He looked at me with a look that asked if I was crazy. But he began to spin his tails and soon he was lifted to the air, He grabbed my hand and I pulled him over.

We both stood on the roof top, "So should I keep calling you 'Mackenzie' or should I call you 'sonic' now?" He asked me. I pondered, that was interesting.

"You can call me 'Sonic' since that is who I am now, also can I call you 'Tails' from this point on?" I asked him and he nodded. I ran, Tails flew behind me. I tried not to go to fast so he could keep up with me. Soon we stopped in the park, it was getting late already, but then again we were up late last night. We sat on a bench, Wow... What a day. Where were we going to go? What I can't learn to love the modern games?

"So, we better go get the rest of gang. They've transformed too." I told Tails. I still didn't want them to know it was my fault, they'd hate me.

"Then lets go." Tails told me as we walked away.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The farm

It was past midnight, Me and Tails were still getting used to our bodies, I still couldn't believe we had become furry dudes. It was dark, we needed to get our friend Brook who had turned into Knuckles. So we were going to find him. We needed to try to get across town with the news crews and cops following us. This was going to be hard, we walked through back streets and ally ways. No one spoke, until we got to Knuckles house. We knocked on the wooden door, and a red echidna answered, he looked nervous. He motioned his big spiked knuckles to come inside, so we did so. He closed the door and locked it.

"I got several calls from the rest of the gang, they've all turned into sonic characters. I've made a list, looks like we've got most of the Sonic crew." Knuckles told me as he handed me a pad of yellow notebook paper. It was a list of names, but it not only showed the names of our friends but what characters they became.

Mackenzie-Sonic Chloe- Tails Brook- Knuckles Connie- Cream Sarah- Shadow Starr- Rouge Kyle- Charmy Steven-Vector Mark- Espio

And several other characters from the modern games I never bothered to learn, but then I saw the list was divided into two halfs. The top part labled "Heros" and the bottem part "Villians". This made me curious. "Knuckles, why is this bottom half labled 'villians'?" I asked Knuckles. He just shook his head like it was our last day on earth.

"Those bullies who pick on us all the time at school have turned into the villians of the Sonic series. Who ever has done this to us had made the complete list, and they chose who we become wisely. They turned us into characters with the same personality as us. They called every one of our friends and they're blaming us for this." Knuckles told us. This was just what we needed, John must of went all out on this spell. I must of really made him mad, he was a die hard fan of modern Sonic after all. I didn't want them to know it was all because I bad mouthed the Modern games.

But knowing there fate was in my hands, It was my responsiblity to admire this form. It was my responiblility to turn them back into their real forms. We were now the sonic characters, and we even had enemies now. It hit me, John must of known you can't have have hero's without enemies. He wanted me to have complete modern Sonic adventure. I guess that made sence, it wouldn't make sence to just have the heros and not have anything to do. Now I had to be a hero!

But knowing there fate was in my hands, It was my responsiblity to admire this form. It was my responiblility to turn them back into their real forms. We were now the sonic characters, and we even had enemies now. It hit me, John must of known you can't have have hero's without enemies. He wanted me to have complete modern Sonic adventure. I guess that made sence, it wouldn't make sence to just have the heros and not have anything to do. Now I had to be a hero!

Principal woods- Dr Eggman David- Orbot Peter- Cubot Nate- Metal Sonic

Of course, who else in the school would make a better Eggman. He was just like eggman, he wanted to control everyone. And I even thought those three bullies worked for him. John chose the perfect four people for the job. But thought of organic matter turning into metallic matter did sorta make me feel uneasy, that must of been painful. For a moment I felt sad for them. But I guess they deserved it for everything they'd done to us, they've shaved us, dumped paint on us and beat us up so abdly over the years. I let out a deep breath.

"Look we need to get the rest of the gang, Were going to get them together and take a train out of town. We need to call a meeting on down bunker." I told Tails and Knuckles.

"But Sonic, how are we going to get through town unnoticed? A bunch of mobians like us will stand out like a bunch of drunks in a university" Tails asked, good question.

"Yeah, those crowds are going to crush us." Knuckles included. I pondered.

"We'll have to tell them to take backways and ally ways like me and Tails did and to disguise themselves as a measure." I told them as I went to Knuckles supply closet, I grabbed three backpacks. Knuckles and Tails knew what I was thinking and grabbed first aid, canned food and even some money.

We took supplies to the down bunker, it was a normal basement but it sort of went down deeper underground. It had a pool table, chalk/bill board, chairs and cooler for sodas. I pulled my phone out of my quills as Knuckles and Tails pulled out their phones, we had some calls to make. We just basicly told everyone to come to the down bunker and to be diguise themselves and take hidden paths in town. In about half an hour everyone was checked off the list. It was going to be hard to get everyone out of town, but we couldn't say here and be taken away by the government.

In fifthteen minutes everyone began to show up. The last to show up was Big the cat. We all went to the down bunker and everyone took their seats in front of the board, I grabbed a map of the state of New York. I had an idea of where we could go.

"What's going on!?" some of them yelled, others yelled "Why are we furries!?" or "Who did this!?" I tried to tell everyone to calm down, after having to raise my voice abit they finally calmed down. I pinned the map to the bill board, everyone began to murmur. The Amy of the group looked love struck at me, before Lisa became Amy she did have a crush on me. She was a lesbian and I respected that, it might of a sin but then again don't we all. I respected it like anyone else with common sense would. would But she stalked me and once even took a lock of my hair. I told her she could hang with us as long as she didn't get creepy like that again.

"Everyone, this is the plan. We can go to my house, it might be in the country side but it isn't that far out. We need miles and miles of space from people. We're going to farm cabin my family owns in the woods, there we can try to fix this" I told them. I pointed to where the cabin was which was in the middle of the forest.

Some them started to ask questions like "But what about our families" or "Are you saying this is perminate!" and "What will we do from there!" But I told them that it was the only thing we could do and that we would be safe. Some of them were uneasy, but I tried to make them feel better.

We all got ready to get going. Knuckles put on a black zipper jacket coat and a blue oversized cap with jeans. Tails put on a grey long sleeve shirt, tobogan and black pants. I put on greyish green hoodie with jeans and I put the hood up. The backpack weighed down my back quills. We all headed out the door, we were going to head to the train to the farm cabin.

After taking the backways we made it to the train station, I bought 12 tickets and we hoped into a train car. Luckly not many other people were in the car. It would be one and half hour trip, Every half hour a lady would push a cart of food through the cars of the train and would ask if we wanted anything. There was popcorn, candy bars, chillidogs and sodas. With the money we had pulled together we bought food for everyone after the first 30 minutes. after the other half hour I had a hot dog and Big had popcorn, then after the last thirty minutes Knuckles had some choclate. When the train stopped we all got off, and we started walking down the dirt road.

I was still getting used to my speed but I sprinted abit every now and then. When a car passed we kept a low profile. We soon saw a mailbox overflowing with mail with the name "jakies" on it it lead down another dirt path. I sprinted and rubbed the thick dust off it. the slightly rusted metal rubbed against my white gloves, The blue sky above and the bright sun let me see the red letters clearly. The birds chirped as I floped my hood back. We all walked up the new road, soon we came across a large cabin. It was in a clearing with few trees nearbly. The cabin was large and behind the trees you could make out the sight of a barn. Near the trees, you could see a lake with fish and if you were lucky you could catch a bull frog.

I pulled out a key and opened the door, the smell of dust has always sort of smelled nice to me. But with a powerful nose it made me sneeze a few times, We'd have to clean abit which now even as a hedgehog would be annoying to me. I flicked on a light switch and the lights flickered a few seconds, until finally coming on. The thick dust covered all this furniuture my parents bought for this cabin.

My parents bought the cabin when I was 13 and I told my parents that when I got older I was going to live in log cabin in the forest. They said all the had to do before I could move in was for me to be alittle older, and over time my desire for it shrank and when I played Slender I was scared to go out into the forest for a month and had loads of parinoid nights after that. I still felt uneasy about the forest after that.

"This place is lovely!" Charmy yelled flying clumsly around. I guess he was still getting used to those wings. Shadow looked around, before the transformation Sarah was quite and we did have a friendly rivalry. She had black hair and brown eyes, and usually wore black clothing. And even her backstory reminded me of Shadow's, her older sister and herself were being chased by gangsters to be sold for heck knows what and the only way out was a hole in a cencrete wall. Only Sarah could walk through and her sister pushed her through the hole, as the gangster's took her elder sis away only to be found dead the next day. When I heard the story for the first time I just wanted to just try and make her feel better, but she just wanted to be alone.

We all checked if everything was working and we put our food in the kitchen. This would be the perfect place for us to live I thought as I put away a large can of french cut green beans, when I saw empty blue dog bowl with the name "Rover" written in yellow letters. I had remembered that we had gotten a beagal to protect the cabin. It was a puppy last time I saw it three months ago when mt parents had to check for break in. I ran out the back door with my new speed, and I called out for Rover. We had him outside and he was feed through a machine that gave him meat from the downstairs freezer. It cooked the meat and put it in the bowl.

The small beagal ran up to me, his brown eyes had cloudy pupils. yes, he was getting cadoracs. I actully saved him. His slowly forming blindness made his owner, Principal woods (Ironic right) was beating the poor little guy up. Right in the middle of the beating I pulled Rover out and ran away with him in my arms. Ever since then he lived in the cabin, protecing it. He was happy to see me, but after a sniff of my new hedgehog fur he backed away with a small wimper. " Hey bud, it's okay. I won't hurt you" I told Rover calmly.

The little beagal was less scared now and followed me inside. I could see that Cream and Amy were starting to cook something. I smiled and poured out some dry dog food for Rover. I decided to go upstairs, passing through the living room I saw Vector had found the CD player and was singing. I walked upstair and saw the diffrent rooms, I guess my parents thought I'd have lots of guest or kids and they wanted me to be ready. I walked into a room with a green door and saw a room with a soft bed and a desk with art supplies.

I took off my jacket and jeans and layed down. Everyone was safe, I needed sleep. I let myself unloosen and fell asleep.

After about two hours of sleep I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 6:23 P.M. I got up and headed downstairs to the smell of dinner. Apparently they cooked a beef roast with potatos, carrots and onions from the garden. The sides were boiled hot dogs and green beans. I sat down and ate some dinner while Knuckles was trying find the news channel, he was taking these villians seriously. I could relate, as if Principal Woods wasn't dangerous enough.

"Today, 12 kids are gone missing. Two reported to have turned into video game characters. A 3rd character was spotted and is beleived to be one of the missing kids, but this is up to speculation." The reporter said into a microphone. We all looked nervous, what if they look for us. Cream looked really scared, But Rover nuzzled her leg and she petted the small dog.

I took a bite of my hot dog, I like them better boiled. It tasted great. The News reporter was handed a new peice of paper and announced that the people who'd turn into villians were missing too. Then a new one and she announced that Eggman was terrorizing the city. I Jumped out of my chair and started to run out the door. Tails and Knuckles followed me, Amy of course was following me. Knuckles tried to catch up but Tails had no trouble, We followed the tracks of the train we took. They lead straight to town and we could see Eggman, he had an armada.

"Did his car transform into the Egg Mobile as well!?" I yelled. Eggman turned around and looked at me.

"We meet again... Sonic!" Eggman announced

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. What?

I woke up with a startle, and immediately felt my head throb.

"Ow!" I yelled, it was enough to get amy's attention. The pink hedgehog ran up to me and hugged, I was confused and the headache wasn't helping one bit. So in my half awake state I pushed Amy away gently and tried to remember what happened. Last thing I remember was fighting my principle turned mad scientist. Rover stumbled into the room and jumped into my lap, I pet the pepper as I tried to make sense of what happened.

"Sonic, don't you remember anything?"

"... No..."

Silence followed as I felt my own heart beat in my skull, rattling it.

"The fight between you and Eggman got really violent, since you were new to your body you got hurt. Then you jumped up to him and started going hanible on him. But since your smaller you just kind of..." she didn't finish, what the heck did I do? I could taste a slight metallic flavor on my teeth, oh my god! I bit hard enough to draw blood!? I know he's a villain but I just dug my teeth into human flesh enough for blood to spill!

I lay back down, looking at my chest i saw all sorts of bandages and bruises. I wish that rings existed in here, then I could of taken that damage. My goodness, no wonder i passed out. Where did Eggman go? I felt so tired and my body ached!

Amy left the room to get me some water, I need to get this disgusting taste out of my mouth. Rover licked my face and I could smell grass in his breath, it was strangely calming. My eyes closed and I let my mind drift to the plane of dreams, where I could feel no pain or have no worries.

Xxx Xxx Xxx

 **sorry if this chapter was short, and that it took forever to write. I lost steam with this story a long time ago and then forgot about it, my writing style has changed so if it seems different that's why. And don't worry, I will try to get it done. Might be a long time till the next update but I will try to at least get it done.**


End file.
